


Doodles for 'the bridge that always burns behind us' by elumish

by i-drive-a-nii-san (OftheValkyrie)



Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheValkyrie/pseuds/i-drive-a-nii-san
Summary: This is Naruto Fan art for an amazing time travel fic called 'the bridge that always burns behind us written' by elumish.Shikamaru and Neji travel back in time to their kid bodies and try to save the world, meanwhile Shikaku notices the kids are not alright and feels like he’s loosing his mind. 😂Definitely go give it a read!
Series: Doodles Inspired by Great Fanfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330658
Comments: 12
Kudos: 282
Collections: Ashes' Library





	Doodles for 'the bridge that always burns behind us' by elumish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the bridge that always burns behind us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645477) by [elumish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish). 



Scene Excerpt from Fic:

“I’m not the Hyuuga heir,” Neji says, “but do you really want to be found to have tortured Hiashi Hyuuga’s nephew?”

For the first time, Shikaku looks visibly startled, and then horrified, and Neji gets the impression that he might have actually misunderstood things. “I’m not--I wouldn’t--” Shikaku stares at him for another wide-eyed moment, and then he slumps down in the nearest chair, burying his head in his hands. “ Fuck . Sh--don’t repeat that, or your uncle might break me.” He looks up at Neji, and even from this distance Neji can see that he looks exhausted. “You’re all of, what, nine, kid? Nobody is going to hurt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> orignal post on my art tumblr @i-drive-a-nii-san


End file.
